Whisky de Fogo
by Luuchi
Summary: Uma festa. Uma brincadeira nada inocente. Não faria mal a ninguém. Mas nunca se sabe...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Whisky de Fogo

**Autor:** Luuchi**  
Tipo:** Romance

**Shipper 1: **Harry/Hermione  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Sinopse: **Uma festa. Uma brincadeira nada inocente. Não faria mal a ninguém. Mas nunca se sabe...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, infelizmente, é propriedade de J.K Rowling. Se fosse meu, não teria acabado do jeito que acabou.

**Capitulo 1**

- Uma festa... no salão comunal...

- Essa é a idéia – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? Sabem muito bem o que eu penso sobre festas dentro da escola, ainda mais no meio do período letivo! Como monitora chefe é meu dever...

- Ora, vamos Mione... – miou Rony – precisamos comemorar o fim dos exames! Você mesma estudou tanto que deve estar cansada. Mal nos falamos nessas últimas semanas...

A garota suspirou. Talvez uma comemoração não fosse de tudo ruim. Cansada não estava, mas tinha saudades de comemorar com os amigos. Às vezes sentia-se até meio sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Mas sem exageros. Se não terei de usar minha autoridade.

- Beleza! – exclamaram Harry e Rony, batendo as mãos. Adiantaram-se para o retrato da mulher gorda.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Para Hogsmead, onde mais? Precisamos comprar as coisas para a festa!

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Coisas?

- Whisky de Fogo!

- Aos montes – completou Harry.

- Harry! – exclamou a garota. – Não acredito que você concordou com essa maluquice! Achei que sua cabeça estava mais no lugar do que a de Rony! Nós sequer temos dezoito anos! – Rony estava prestes a soltar mais um dos seus comentários, mas o olhar que Hermione lhe lançou foi o suficiente para que mudasse de idéia.

- Nossa, Herms. Você nos conhece há tanto tempo... deve saber que temos os nossos métodos! – O rosto de Harry se iluminou com um sorriso que lembrava muito mais de Draco do que dele mesmo.

A garota balançou a cabeça e riu.

O moreno acenou e seguiu Rony pelo buraco do retrato.

Uma hora depois, o barulho do retrato abrindo fez com que a garota pulasse da poltrona onde estava sentada.

- Chegamos!

- Por Merlin, Morgana e... caramba! Pra que tudo isso?

- Tudo isso? Só isso aqui não da nem pra começar a festa! – disse Rony – E depois que nós temos mais estocado! A festa vai bombar!

Os garotos despejaram suas sacolas em um canto do Salão Comunal e subiram para os dormitórios, descendo em seguida com mais sacolas e colocando-as junto com as outras. Subiram para pegar o próximo lote.

- Putz – disse Hermione, massageando as têmporas tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que certamente viria. – Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com isso!

- Relaxa, Herms. – disse Harry com sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado. – Nada vai dar errado.

Um segundo clique do retrato e os gêmeos entraram, carregados de sacolas.

- Aha! As cervejas chegaram!

- Eu já devia saber... – suspirou a garota, cansada.

- E você esperava mesmo que ficássemos fora dessa? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Eu tinha esperanças. – Hermione respondeu simplesmente, assumindo uma expressão de inocência. – Podem colocar as coisas ali. – disse, apontando para o canto já cheio de sacolas.

Podia ficar pior?

- Harry! – berrou um vulto, saltando em cima do garoto. Hermione reconheceu a voz como a de certa ruivinha irritante.

Ok, o poço pode ser sempre mais fundo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Algumas horas depois a festa já rolava solta. Até alguns não-grifinórios estavam lá, por mais que Hermione reprovasse a idéia.

Os gêmeos se adiantaram com seus copos de Whisky de Fogo para a varanda, onde um garoto que há muito saíra da festa descansava.

- Harryzinho, Harryzinho... o que faz aqui tão sozinho?

- Descansando daquele maldito barulho lá dentro.

Fred ofereceu o seu copo a Harry, que pegou.

- Experimenta, Harry. Está muito bom.

- Fred... – tentou advertir o outro gêmeo.

O garoto analisou o copo.

- Não tem nada de suspeito aqui dentro, tem? – perguntou o moreno.

- Não tem nada, é só Whisky de Fogo.

- Harry, não tome muito...

Mas já era tarde, o conteúdo acabou em um só gole.

- rápido.

Harry parou por um momento. Balançou a cabeça, afastando a tontura.

- Eu tô legal..

- Quer dizer que você não tem nenhum plano para essa noite? – perguntou Jorge.

- Planos? Que planos?

- Não se faça de bobo, Harry. – disse, passando um dos braços pelo ombro do garoto.

- Nós sabemos que você está de olho _nela_.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Se estão pensando que quero voltar com a irmã de vocês...

- Nada disso! Você é lerdinho assim sempre ou aquele copo de Whisky foi demais pra você? Estamos falando daquela morena bonita lá, e não da nossa irmãzinha chata e feia.

Morena bonita? Era verdade. Mas ele sabia que era só um sonho que nunca se realizaria. E além do mais Harry tinha certeza que a garota já sabia das suas intenções. Há tempos evitava ficar sozinha com ele e corava furiosamente quando os olhares se encontravam. Com certeza ela sabia, não era burra. Longe disso.

- Quem gosta dela é o Rony. – respondeu, simplesmente, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Que atitude nobre de um grifinório. Deixando a garota para o amigo!

- Pêê! – fez um dos gêmeos, imitando uma campainha. – Resposta errada. Você quer mesmo que agente acredite que eles se amam desde que se conheceram, que eles se merecem, vão se casar, ter filhos e viver felizes para sempre?

- Qual é, né, Potter. Vamos te dar uma mãozinha.

- Vocês não deviam ajudar o irmão de vocês? – perguntou, já não se preocupando mais em negar os seus sentimentos por Hermione.

- Que nada. Agora vamos voltar para a festa.

Algum tempo depois, quando todos já haviam gastado sua cota de assuntos, Fred e Jorge se levantaram desequilibradamente com os respectivos copos na mão.

- Não agüento mais! Que festa parada!

- Tive uma idéia, Jorge! Porque não animamos as coisas por aqui?

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Strip? Porque eu não quero ver isso. – disse Rony.

- Nada disso irmãozinho! Vamos jogar...hem hem... O Jogo da Garrafa.

As pessoas se olharam, confusas. Seguiu-se um silencio de alguns segundos.

- Ah, qual é? Vai dizer que não conhecem o jogo da garrafa? – fez então um gesto de indignação, derrubando bebida no carpete.

Silencio.

- Por Merlim! Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. – disse, batendo a mão na testa.

- Vamos lá, pirralhada, façam um circulo. – mandou o outro.

Todos sentaram-se no meio do cômodo, perto da lareira.

Gina e Luna davam risadinhas histéricas, aparentemente se divertindo com a situação.

Hermione olhava tudo de uma poltrona próxima. Ela se recusava a participar daquele jogo ridículo ou beber tanto quanto os outros. Francamente, nunca havia visto tanta gente bêbada junto.

- Ok, tudo pronto pra começar, Fred.

- Espera! Não podemos começar sem essa moça bonita.

- Não está falando de mim, está? – perguntou a morena. – Não quero brincar. – disse, pela milésima vez naquela meia hora.

- Por quê? Está com medo? – perguntou Rony, desafiando.

- Claro que não, Ronald. Eu só não quero.

- Ora, vamos, Herms. – reclamou o garoto perto dela. - Estamos em uma festa e é só um jogo. Que mal pode haver? – completou, dando o seu melhor sorriso.

Agora que o pedido vinha de Harry era tudo diferente. Ela negara efetivamente os pedidos de todos, mas não conseguia contrariar o dono_ daquele_ sorriso.

- Ok, eu jogo. – disse, seguida de vários urras dos amigos.

Droga! Ele sempre a convencia de participar de todas as maluquices. Sentou-se no circulo para que pudessem começar.

Os gêmeos também tomaram seus lugares no circulo.

- Mas afinal como é essa brincadeira? Não gosto dessa historia de conseqüência não. – reclamou Rony com um muxoxo.

- Não é Verdade ou Conseqüência não!

- Então como é, carambolas?

- Olha, é assim. – apressou-se Fred, colocando a garrafa que estava em sua mão no meio do circulo. – A gente gira a garrafa e as pessoas que saírem tem que se beijar. Na boca sabe. Só um beijinho e pronto.

- Mas nem pensar! – grita Hermione – Não vou ficar beijando todo mundo nem que me paguem!

- Acho melhor desistirmos da brincadeira, gente...- adiantou-se Harry, vendo o desespero da morena.

- Por acaso estão com medo de uns beijinhos? – Fred e Jorge se dirigiram a eles, fazendo-os sentar, sem encontrar resistência.

- Agora parem com essa palhaçada.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

Fred deu a garrafa para Rony. Ela girou por um momento ate parar em... Ele deu um pulo para trás.

Todos olharam a garrafa, perplexos.

Depois de se sentar, tentando de recuperar do choque, ele exclamou:

- Eu não vou beijar o Harry nem em um milhão de anos!

- Também não me agrada a idéia de beijar você, Rony.

- Veja pelo lado positivo, Rony. – disse Hermione. – Se você beijar o Harry vai aparecer em todas as revistas de fofoca bruxas no máximo até amanhã. Talvez façam uma edição especial ainda hoje!

- Muito engraçado, Herms. – disse Harry, torcendo o nariz. – Podíamos mudar essa regra, que tal? Se cair em pessoas do mesmo sexo elas não precisam se beijar. Se não quiserem, é claro.

- Ah, mas tem que ter alguma conseqüência para quem não quiser se beijar. – disse Gina.

- Boa idéia. – acrescentou Luna, aparentemente voltando de umas de suas viagens ao mundo da lua. – Que tal se cada um beber uma dose de Whisky de Fogo?

- Gostei, gostei. – disse um dos gêmeos. – Vamos continuar depois que Harry e Rony beberem as doses deles.

Dino girou a garrafa, que parou em Fred. Uma dose para cada.

Gina girou e parou em Rony.

- Ah, qual é gente? Somos irmãos!

Uma dose para cada, evitando uma cena horrenda.

Luna girou e parou em Harry.

- Vamos beber!- disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

Luna não queria beijar o amor da vida de Gina! Imagina no que a garota ia transformá-la se fizesse isso.

- Opa, opa! Vão ter que beijar, não são do mesmo sexo nem são irmãos!

- É melhor nós bebermos... – disse Harry.

- Não vão beber coisa nenhuma. Beijem logo.

Harry e Luna se aproximaram, sob o olhar de todos. Harry adiantou-se e deu um beijo rápido e inocente, no canto da boca.

Sentiu-se tonto. Será que já havia bebido demais?

Tentando evitar o olhar de Gina, que estava da cor de seus cabelos, se sentaram.

Neville girou a garrafa, que parou em Hermione.

O garoto passou por todos os tons de vermelho em um segundo. Seguiu-se um corinho de _Beija, Beija_, incentivando Neville.

Ele segurou o rosto da garota e a beijou, mais demoradamente que Harry e Luna, ela apenas continuou quieta.

Rony estava com cara de poucos amigos.

A morena girou a garrafa.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se vacilar.

O garoto estava tão ou mais chocado do que ela.

Suas mãos tremiam.

Fred e Jorge sorriram, maliciosos.

Rony e Gina estavam da cor de seus cabelos, de tanto ódio.

Todos, absolutamente_ todos _sabiam o que sentiam por aqueles dois. Preferiam cair em um poço cheio de Doxis do que ver os dois se beijando. E olha que elas mordem.

(continua)

Olá povo!

Enfim o primeiro capitulo dessa aqui. Espero que gostem! E espero não demorar com o próximo. Só não me apedrejem, por favor!

**Pra você que lê a Fic e não deixa review:**

Eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma.

Primeiro: você termina de ler a fic, e gostando ou não resolve deixar uma Review. No final da página, no canto esquerdo, tem uma caixinha azul (do lado oposto de onde a gente muda de capítulo) escrito "Submit Review".

Encontrou? Depois: Clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Destravei os reviews anônimos em todas as fics! Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no pra deixar um Review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome (apelido, o que for), depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar seu comentario e pronto. Depois de escrever, você clica em "Submit Review", logo embaixo de onde você escreveu o comentário. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois deixar seu recadinho pra mim! Caso você seja cadastrado e tenha gostado muito da Fic vou ensinar outra mágica. Depois de deixar seu Review tem uns quadradinhos escrito: Add author to my Author Alert list, Add story to my Story Alert list. Isso faz com que você receba um aviso no seu e-mail dizendo que eu publiquei um capitulo novo ou uma Fic nova! Se você quizer deixar uma escritora de Fics muito, muito feliz, você clica em: Add author to my Favorite Authors list, Add story to my Favorite Stories list. Não é mágico?


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Whisky de Fogo

**Autor:** Luuchi**  
Tipo:** Romance

**Shipper 1: **Harry/Hermione  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Sinopse: **Uma festa. Uma brincadeira nada inocente. Não faria mal a ninguém. Mas nunca se sabe...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, infelizmente, é propriedade de J.K Rowling. Se fosse meu, não teria acabado do jeito que acabou.

**No último capítulo...**

_A morena girou a garrafa._

_Arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se vacilar._

_O garoto estava tão ou mais chocado do que ela._

_Suas mãos tremiam._

_Fred e Jorge sorriram, maliciosos._

_Rony e Gina estavam da cor de seus cabelos, de tanto ódio._

_Todos, absolutamente__ todos __sabiam o que sentiam por aqueles dois. Preferiam cair em um poço cheio de Doxis do que ver os dois se beijando. E olha que elas mordem._

**Capítulo 2**

Fred e Jorge não esconderam um gesto de vitória ao ver o resultado. Mesmo diante do constrangimento dos dois, eles não deixariam escapar a oportunidade.

- Vai á Harry, manda ver! – disse um dos gêmeos dando tapinhas exageradamente fortes nas costas do garoto.

Harry arriscou olhar para a morena, que encarava o chão, apertando forte as mãos. Ele se aproximou dela, vendo que ela não moveria um dedo. Será que ela não quer?

Ela levantou o olhar, percebendo os olhos verdes a encarando. Ficou tão encantada com eles que mal percebeu quando o garoto tocou levemente seu queixo, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

- Mexam-se gente. É só um beijo e pronto. Só um toque e deixa ir.

Harry dá um olhar sério e abaixa sua cabeça de encontro à dela, até as testas se encotrarem.

Ele sorri, com o canto da boca. Queria dizer algo, mas o medo de nunca mais ter uma chance como essa o impediu. Ele fechou os olhos e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

Após se separarem, Harry deu um de seus mais charmosos sorrisos e se sentou novamente no lugar em que estava. Foi o beijo mais demorado de todos, mas para os dois foi como se tivesse durado alguns milésimos. Enquanto isso, Hermione levava os dedos aos lábios, sem que alguém percebesse.

Era a vez de Harry girar. _Ironicamente_, a garrafa parou em Hermione.

_Estava ficando interessante_.

Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que brotava no canto da boca. Mais uma vez, ele se aproximou de Hermione. Por que ela não dizia nada? Já com os corações batendo alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, ele apoiou uma mão no rosto dela, em um gesto doce e a beijou novamente. Quando se separaram, foi a vez de Hermione sorrir docemente antes de Harry se sentar.

Eles ignoraram os olhares dos outros, especialmente dos Weasley. Dois deles por causa da enorme felicidade e os outros dois por causa do ódio e do fogo que soltavam pelas ventas.

Continuaram em sentido horário girando a garrafa, sem nenhum beijo e muitas doses de Whisky de Fogo até que a vez de Hermione chegou novamente.

Ela girou a garrafa, que foi perdendo a velocidade até estar quase parada na frente de Rony, mas estranhamente adquiriu velocidade até parar em Harry. De novo.

Pelo simples fato de ter aceitado participar da brincadeira, Hermione já poderia ser considerada fora de suas faculdades mentais. Ela estava, sim, meio atordoada por causa do beijo, mas achar que ela não perceberia algo de errado era subestimá-la. O garoto olhava a garrafa se perguntando a mesma coisa.

Havia algo muito estranho com aquela garrafa. Ou ele estava tendo alucinações ou ela estava enfeitiçada... _Espere um pouco..._

_...enfeitiçada?_

- Fred, Jorge!

O moreno se virou para os gêmeos, que sorriram inocentemente. Ele já devia ter suspeitado que ali tinha coisa. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, foi interrompido pelo Dino.

- Espera um pouco, gente, não tinha uma regra que se caísse três vezes nas mesmas pessoas elas teriam que ficar quinze minutos no quarto sozinhas? Essa é a terceira vez!

- Bem lembrado.

- C- como é? – Perguntou Hermione, contrariada, sendo levantada por um dos gêmeos enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo com Harry.

Empurraram ambos escada acima e os colocaram dentro de um dos quartos.

- E apaguem a luz, pelo amor de Merlim. – disse Dino, batendo no interruptor.

Um dos gêmeos fechou a porta, mas não antes de dar um sorriso malicioso. Escutaram o barulho da fechadura.

Harry e Hermione se viram trancados em um quarto escuro. E o pior de tudo: sozinhos. Pior de tudo? Ouviram um dos gêmeos soltar um aparentemente inocente _"Aproveitem"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Aproveitem.

Os gêmeos gargalhavam indiscretamente. Ambos pegaram suas orelhas extensíveis e grudaram na porta.

- Vamos gente, eles precisam de privacidade.

- Mas nós queremos ouvir!

- Não querem não. Esqueceram que ainda temos que juntar mais gente lá embaixo?

Encontraram Rony e Gina junto à pilha de bebidas.

- Tudo isso para vocês, gente? Pretendem se embebedar?

- Vocês! Que tipo de irmãos são vocês? – berrou Gina, correndo atrás de Fred e Jorge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Assim que fecharam a porta, Harry se apoiou levemente na parede.

- Como eles podem ser tão indiscretos? – murmurou Hermione com tom de reprovação, ouvindo as gargalhadas.

Hermione não havia dito nada enquanto estavam sendo guiados para o quarto. Não demonstrou protesto, conformação ou consentimento. E isso apenas deixava Harry mais nervoso, mais confuso. Não sabia se devia fazer algo, tomar alguma atitude, muito menos se a morena gostaria disso.

Hermione, por sua vez, estava apavorada. Chocada com o que os gêmeos haviam feito e aterrorisada por causa do olhar que Harry lhe lançava. O silêncio incomodava. A garota abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, querendo falar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, que acabasse com a tensão quase palpável no ambiente. Ela suspirou.

Harry tirou a mão do bolso e procurou a mão de Hermione no escuro. Chegou perto da garota. _Era agora ou nunca._

Ele optou pela primeira opção.

- Herms... – sussurrou, tocando de leve o rosto da garota. Ele abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na dela e a olhando nos olhos. – Posso beijar você?

A morena estremeceu e isso não passou despercebido por Harry, que deslizou a outra mão pelos cabelos da garota. Hermione chegou os lábios mais perto dos de Harry, num claro sinal de que ele podia. Ele sorriu e pressionou os lábios nos dela.

Em questão de segundos ele separou seu rosto do dela, ainda abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Você não está respirando.- disse, rindo.

A garota inspirou e expirou, só então percebendo que prendera a respiração por muito tempo. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, acariciando levemente o cabelo da garota, que suspirou com e deitou em seu ombro, retribuindo o abraço. Respirando fundo, Hermione sentiu o perfume do garoto, que sempre a deixava louca. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, inconscientemente abraçando-o com mais força, feliz, por finalmente estar nos braços dele.

- Harry...

O garoto entendeu isso como um sinal verde pra que eles continuassem.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Vocês não vão chamar os dois não? – perguntou Dino.

- Mas claro que não, né, seu estúpido, não deu nem tempo deles começarem a brincar.

Luna olhou os gêmeos, confusa.

- Eles estão brincando de que?

Os gêmeos gargalharam.

- Explica para ela, Gina, quem melhor que você para falar sobre isso?

Gina pulou no pescoço do irmão, enquanto Luna ainda olhava confusa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Há quanto tempo eles estavam ali?_

Nenhum dos dois fazia idéia. Estavam tão perdidos um no outro que o tempo parecia não existir. Os teóricos quinze minutos já deviam ter passado. Ou talvez não. Mas isso não importava para nenhum dos dois, já que tudo que queriam era continuar assim para sempre.

Harry deu um passo para frente, ainda meio agarrado com Hermione, e os dois caíram em uma das camas.

- Ha- Harry...

- Hum? - gemeu, roucamente.

- Os outros...

- Não se preocupe com eles. - Harry respondeu, a voz mais e rouca que o normal, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo que tivesse em mente.

_Não havia como resistir._

Harry a olhou.

Seus cabelos jogados em ondas displicentes, emoldurando seu rosto corado; seus olhos serrados; seus lábios úmidos entreabertos, mostrando que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela...

Aquilo era demais para ele. _Não havia como resistir._

E mesmo se houvesse, ele ignoraria a hipótese deliberadamente.

(continua)

Olá, gente!

Perdão! Vários meses sem postar... eu sei, eu sei, terrível. Espero que o próximo seja mais rápido. Enfim, foi difícil escrever esse capitulo! Mas bem, daqui a pouco devo publicar alguma outra Fic daquela _listinha _lá do meu profile. Fiquem atentos.

E esse capítulo foi dedicado a um certo garoto, que lê minhas Fics em segredo. Um que vive me dizendo que Fanfics são coisas de garota. Mas ele é o melhor critico possível! Fico tão feliz em saber que ele lê! Huhuhu. (Engraçado, que eu fui dedicar logo esse capítulo, o mais _maricas_ possível cheio de romance...)

Bezim, até a próxima.

_Um obrigada especial para vocês todos, que deixaram reviews e Favs!_

**Aninha Snape: **É, assim que se fala! Não á RW/HG! A Mione merece o bonitão de olhos verdes mesmo!

**Dark Fairy Seven**Oi! Desculpe a demora, viu! Vou ver se o próximo eu posto rápido como você pediu!

**jennifer :): **Ta mesmo?? Que bom, espero que esse capítulo tenha sido ainda mais lindo.

**tata-pipoka**Eu sempre tenho dificuldade com começos, ainda bem que saiu bom! Obrigada.

**Mili: **Parecia short né? Ia ser mesmo, só que eu gosto de maltratar os fans e dividir em capítulos! Não, brincadeira. Ia ficar muito grande, então achei melhor dividir! Espero que goste do beijo.

**Marieli: **Pois é, ficava revoltada que não aparecia uma review nas minhas Fics então eu coloquei isso. Enfim, saiu o beijinho. Espero que tenha gostado.

**oficial-ricardo**Ainda bem que deixou seu comentário! Me deixa muito, muito feliz mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado do beijo dos dois. Hahaha.

**p: **Erm... que bom que gostou! Não esquece de deixar o seu nome na próxima Review! Hahah!

**Cassandra Wisney:** Gostou? Tá aí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado mais ainda!

**Pra você que lê a Fic e não deixa review:**

Eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma.

_Primeiro:_ você termina de ler a fic, e gostando ou não resolve deixar uma Review. No final da página, no canto esquerdo, tem uma caixinha azul (do lado oposto de onde a gente muda de capítulo) escrito "Submit Review".

Encontrou? Depois: Clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Destravei os reviews anônimos em todas as fics! Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no FF pra deixar um Review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome (apelido, o que for), depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar seu comentário e pronto. Depois de escrever, você clica em "Submit Review", logo embaixo de onde você escreveu o comentário. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois deixar seu recadinho pra mim! Caso você seja cadastrado e tenha gostado muito da Fic vou ensinar outra mágica. Depois de deixar seu Review tem uns quadradinhos escrito: Add author to my Author Alert list, Add story to my Story Alert list. Isso faz com que você receba um aviso no seu e-mail dizendo que eu publiquei um capitulo novo ou uma Fic nova! Se você quizer deixar uma escritora de Fics muito, muito feliz, você clica em: Add author to my Favorite Authors list, Add story to my Favorite Stories list. Não é mágico?


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Whisky de Fogo

**Autor:** Luuchi**  
Gênero:** Romance

**Shipper 1: **Harry/Hermione  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Sinopse: **Uma festa. Uma brincadeira nada inocente. Não faria mal a ninguém. Mas nunca se sabe...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, infelizmente, é propriedade de J.K Rowling. Se fosse meu, não teria acabado do jeito que acabou.

**No último capítulo...**

_Não havia como resistir._

_Harry a olhou._

_Seus cabelos jogados em ondas displicentes, emoldurando seu rosto corado; seus olhos serrados; seus lábios úmidos entreabertos, mostrando que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela..._

_Aquilo era demais para ele. __Não havia como resistir._

_E mesmo se houvesse, ele ignoraria a hipótese deliberadamente._

**Capítulo 3**

Naquele momento, tudo o que importava para os dois era sentir o quão macio os lábios do outro eram.

Harry tentava absorver o máximo possível do cheiro dos cabelos, da pele de Hermione. Queria que aquilo ficasse em sua memória para que pudesse resgatar e sentir novamente quando quisesse.

Quando teria Hermione outra vez? Ou pior, teria Hermione alguma outra vez como a tinha agora?

Hermione, por sua vez, concentrava-se em cada movimento de Harry. Estremecia cada vez que o garoto tocava-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, os cabelos. Sentia uma terrível sensação de nervosismo, pois pela primeira vez não tinha completa certeza do que estava fazendo. Sentia-se tonta, mas a tontura parecia-lhe agradável.

O garoto girou, ficando por cima de Hermione e segurou firmemente suas mãos. Voltou a beijá-la, e sabia que nunca tinha desejado alguém daquela maneira. Fez o caminho até a orelha da menina.

- Herms... eu quero tanto você.

Ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. E aquilo foi demais para Hermione. Ela encosta sua testa na de Harry e fecha os olhos.

- Eu sempre quis você.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry acordou sem abrir os olhos. Não estava sentindo seu braço e sua cabeça pesava. Claro, a festa. Ele provavelmente tinha bebido um pouco mais do que deveria. Tentou se mexer e sentiu algo se movendo ao seu lado.

Merlin. Deus.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se repentinamente dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Hermione estava deitada, nos seus braços. Estavam no quarto de monitora-chefe da menina.

Ela acorda, com o movimento brusco de Harry e se afasta, assustava. Tenta repassar a noite de ontem em sua cabeça, em vã o que conseguiu foi lembrar de alguns flashes dela e de Harry. Juntos. Oh, meu Deus.

Ainda em silêncio, o garoto constata feliz que eles ainda se encontravam com suas roupas de ontem. Podia ser pior.

- Eu... acho melhor eu ir embora.

Harry praticamente correu para fora do quarto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O garoto chega no salão comunal e se joga em uma das poltronas e olha em volta. Não haviam mais resquícios da festa de ontem. Esses elfos domésticos trabalham demais.

Nada ia dar errado. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando disse aquilo? Tudo havia dado errado. Ele havia atacado Hermione, praticamente. E o pior é que não se lembrava disso.

Havia atacado Hermione quando ela já não estava tão sóbria. E se ela, na verdade, não quisesse aquilo? Ele obviamente queria, mas não do jeito que as coisas aconteceram.

Quanto mais Harry pensava mais envergonhado e confuso ele se sentia. Sabia que deveria dar satisfações e pedir desculpas a sua amiga pelo incidente. Sua amiga. Esperava que aquilo não prejudicasse a amizade dele, que Hermione não passasse a evitá-lo, com medo que ele a atacasse.

Ele se levanta, esfrega as mãos no rosto e no cabelo e desce para o Salão Comunal, para tomar o café da manhã.

Quando entrou no Salão ele sentiu o olhar de todos na mesa da Grifinória. Todos cochichavam.

- Quer dizer que ontem...

- ... mas a Hermione!...

- O que será que eles fizeram?...

Ignorando isso, Harry se senta ao lado de um Rony com cara de poucos amigos. Ele continua a comer, sem sequer olhar para Harry.

- Rony, eu sinto muito por ontem, mas..

Rony o interrompe.

- Até onde vocês chegaram? Você e a Mione?

- Oh. Não chegamos a lugar nenhum, eu acho. Nós só, bem, só aquilo que vocês todos já tinham visto. E nós acabamos dormindo.

- Qual é, Harry! Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por ela! Eu agradeceria se meu melhor amigo não ficasse beijando a garota que eu quero.

- Eu sei, me desculpe, eu só não... – Harry para de falar e apóia a cabeça nas mãos, frustrado.

_...consegui me controlar._

Hermione não apareceu para o café da manhã naquele dia, o que apenas deixou Harry mais preocupado.

Na aula de Transfiguração a menina não sentou em seu lugar de costume, perto dos amigos. Não queria que Harry visse seu estado e a última coisa que queria agora era ter que olhar para ele. Ou pior, ter que conversar sobre o que havia acontecido. Temia pela amizade dos dois e resolveu que o melhor seria deixar as coisas se acalmarem antes de fazer alguma besteira.

Harry olhava para a menina, mas ela nunca estava olhando para ele. Apenas mantinha sua cabeça baixa, anotando tudo furiosamente.

Pelo resto do dia ela evitou Harry. Acabado o jantar, sem dirigir uma única palavra ao garoto, foi para o quarto. Mas claro que não conseguiu dormir.

(continua)

Voltando dos mortos! Capítulo difícil, cruzes!

**Pra você que lê a Fic e não deixa review:**

Eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma.

Primeiro: você termina de ler a fic, e gostando ou não resolve deixar uma Review. No final da página, no canto esquerdo, tem uma caixinha azul (do lado oposto de onde a gente muda de capítulo) escrito "Submit Review".

Encontrou? Depois: Clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Destravei os reviews anônimos em todas as fics! Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no pra deixar um Review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome (apelido, o que for), depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar seu comentario e pronto. Depois de escrever, você clica em "Submit Review", logo embaixo de onde você escreveu o comentário. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois deixar seu recadinho pra mim! Caso você seja cadastrado e tenha gostado muito da Fic vou ensinar outra mágica. Depois de deixar seu Review tem uns quadradinhos escrito: Add author to my Author Alert list, Add story to my Story Alert list. Isso faz com que você receba um aviso no seu e-mail dizendo que eu publiquei um capitulo novo ou uma Fic nova! Se você quizer deixar uma escritora de Fics muito, muito feliz, você clica em: Add author to my Favorite Authors list, Add story to my Favorite Stories list. Não é mágico?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Nos dias que se seguiram Hermione ficava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, apenas para fugir de Harry e Rony. Com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, atrás de sua pilha de livros, tentava em vão se concentrar nos estudos. Estava concentrada em Harry Potter, e apenas nisso. Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que achava que havia entre ela e seu amigo havia mudado desde a festa. A menina sabia que a amizade dela por Harry nunca havia sido _somente _amizade, sempre houvera algo mais, algo que ela escondia e negava até para si mesma.

Mas a recíproca era verdadeira?

Não, o que o famoso Potter veria nela, além de uma amiga incrivelmente inteligente? Definitivamente, não fazia o _tipo _de Harry. Ele gostava de garotas um pouco mais decididas, mais... ferozes. Como Gina. Não como ela. Por isso ele evitava ficar sozinho com ela. Por isso ele correu dela, de manhã, depois _daquilo_. Ele sabia dos sentimentos que a menina nutria por ele e não queria correspondê-la.

"Ele devia estar _realmente _bêbado, para querer se atracar comigo. Ou então é realmente um filho da mãe, para se aproveitar dos meus sentimentos daquela maneira." – pensava, agora com raiva.

Harry foi procurar Hermione na biblioteca, onde sabia que ela estaria. Ele ia esclarecer aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Se não fosse ter Hermione da maneira que ele queria, pelo menos queria sua amiga de volta. Estava decidido, diria para ela o que sente. Olhou em volta, procurando a mesa mais entulhada de livros. E lá estava Hermione, concentrada. Firme, o garoto vai até ela e senta em uma cadeira na sua frente.

Ela levanta a cabeça, surpresa.

- Ola, Harry...

- Oi, Herms. Espero não estar te atrapalhando. Posso ficar aqui com você? – disse em uma só respiração.

- Não está. Claro que pode. – diz grosseiramente e volta a olhar para baixo, evitando o olhar do garoto.

Ela continuou a rabiscar algo qualquer em seu pergaminho, fingindo estar fazendo alguma coisa.

Harry respira fundo. Decide falar de uma vez.

- Er. Acho que nós precisamos conversar.

"Pronto. É agora que ele diz que não queria ter me beijado e que gosta de mim apenas como amiga. Aquele maldito. Acalme-se, Hermione, acalme-se."

A menina sente algo quente percorrer sua espinha, passar pelo seu estômago e subir até suas bochechas. Então era assim que alguém se sentia quando era dispensado.

- Harry, agora eu realmente não posso conversar. Eu, bem. Eu preciso ir.

Preferiu fugir. Pegou sua mochila, jogou sobre o obro e saiu quase correndo da biblioteca.

"Ótimo, Hermione, muito maduro da sua parte" – pensava, enquanto disparava pelo corredor. Sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Definitivamente, preferia não ouvir o que Harry tinha para dizer. Já sabia.

Um Harry muito confuso sai da biblioteca, atrás de sua amiga. Oras, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era dizer que não gostava dele, simples assim. Ele que devia estar fugindo. Será que ela tinha ficado com tanta raiva assim por Harry tê-la beijado quando ela não estava em condições de recusar?

- Herms, espera!

Ela para, olha para ele. Ele chega perto e toca seu ombro.

- Espera, por que você está nervosa?

- Eu não estou nervosa. Me solte.

- Claro que você está com raiva. Se é por causa do beijo, fale logo e vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça.

_Acabar logo com isso?_ _Acabar_ era a última palavra que queria ouvir naquele momento.

- Tanto faz!

- Não, Hermione.

- Me solta!

E fez algo que nunca havia feito antes. Sem pensar, bateu no rosto de Harry, que ficou parado, de olhos arregalados. Ela olha para ele, assustada.

- Eu estou cansada...! Não quero mais ser seu brinquedo.

E saiu correndo outra vez.

- Herms!

"Nós sempre fomos e tratamos um ao outro como amigos. Quando ele percebeu meus sentimentos, ele me usou. Foi muito baixo. Por isso chega."

Agora as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela se vira e percebe que Harry está bem atrás dela.

- Por que está correndo atrás de mim?

- Porque você está correndo de mim, claro!

Ele alcança a gola da blusa de Hermione e a puxa. Ela cai, e Harry cai logo por cima.

- Com certeza tem algum mal entendido aqui, Herms. Vire pra mim! Deixa eu ver seu rosto! Você não se machucou, ou...?

Ela se vira, sua testa levemente arranhada, com lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

- Eu sei que eu sou uma mandona, metida, egoísta, sabe -tudo! Você deve realmente ter se surpreendido, ao saber que eu gostava de você! Quando o Sr. Potter gostaria de alguém como eu? Resolveu se aproveitar dos meus sentimentos. Por que me deu esperanças, me beijando? Seu estúpido. Não encoste em mim! Eu te odeio.

- Eu... te machuquei tanto assim? Eu sinto muito. Mas você entendeu tudo errado, Herms. Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas eu só queria ter você. Não conseguia ficar perto de você sem querer te beijar, mas não sabia o que você sentia por mim. Naquela festa, quando os Weasley enfeitiçaram a garrafa, estavam me ajudando com você. Eu não sabia que isso tudo ia te machucar tanto. Me perdoe. E... você gosta de mim?

Então era isso. Então eles se gostavam, simples assim. Estavam felizes.

- Eu estava chorando... hahahaha.

Ela então passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e o abraça.

- Desculpe, nosso primeiro beijo deveria ter sido assim, Herms. – disse, corando.

E leva lentamente seus lábios até os dela, trêmulos.

FIM

* * *

Finalmente, o fim! Obrigada a todos os que leram e agradeço muito muito pelas rewiews!

Até a próxima!


End file.
